Typically, after a heavy rain, the drainage fails to timely drain water, resulting in concave sections with a lot of water. When a vehicle passes through the concave sections, if the water depth is too deep, it will cause the vehicle a flameout and trap vehicle in the water, leading to some property damage. More seriously, when the vehicle encounters a flameout, the doors will not open, the driver is likely to face life-threatening situation, so warning against water wading becomes particularly important.
The existing solution for warning against vehicle water wading usually makes detection and warning after a vehicle wades into water. At a time when the water depth is too deep and the vehicle has not been timely warned, it may lead to a flameout and trap the vehicle in the water. The existing solution for warning against vehicle water wading is therefore low in efficiency and can not do the warning in a real sense.